The clean up of, for example, spilled oil (in the context of the description and claims provided herein, oil may be understood to mean crude oil, bunker C fuel oil, diesel fuel, jet fuel, gasoline, kerosene, vegetable and/or corn oil, and other liquids known to a person skilled in the art, all of which are hereinafter referred to as “oil” in the present description and for the purposes of the description and claims provided herein, the word “oil” is used herein to refer to each of these substances, unless specifically indicated otherwise) from fresh water, or sea water is an important issue in the context of the modern offshore oil drilling and exploration operations, oil rig operations and oil transportation, storage and handling activities, including the transportation of oil in oil tankers, shipping vessels, oil tank cars, oil tank trailers, oil pipelines and oil tanks which travel by way of, or travel over, or are proximate to fresh water or sea water. The spillage of oil on water may result in a very hazardous circumstance, and may result in a very serious environmental and ecological disaster. In order to minimize the effect of a spill, it is desirous to clean up the oil as quickly and thoroughly as possible.
It is desirable to provide a device and method which may be utilized to quickly and thoroughly clean up an oil spill, and which may be readily transported from one location to another as needed.